


living it to the fullest

by RipplesAreStable



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Vriska is a Bitch, also i named the city skaia, also karkat is super gay, also vriska tries to flirt with Kanaya, and gets burned, but for note john and karkat are the same age, everything else is just background bullshit, gaykat, i should also remind you that most of them are in the age range of 20-25, i totally named the clubs derse and prospit, john breaks up with vriska because she cheated on him, johnkat is the main ship here, none of the other ages matter, oh yeah i was inspired to make this because of kesha's song die young help me, they're both 22, virska is cheating on both john and terezi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipplesAreStable/pseuds/RipplesAreStable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas was at club derse just to see his best bro, Dave Strider, djing, but ends up helping a hot young man cheer up after finding out that he was being cheated on.</p><p> </p><p>how awkward that he was the one to tell him that too</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ENTER NAME:KARKAT VANTAS

**Author's Note:**

> this is the very subtle tune by the way: https://youtu.be/RHj745KPT9E

Club Derse is a very crowded place during the night time, since that's when all the good djs play music. Karkat Vantas, a young man with black hair, obviously dyed, with red eyes, and a resting bitch face, but instead of bitch, its angered or annoyed face, is leaning on the wall of the club building, trying to text Dave Strider, his friend who had gotten a djing gig at the club.

 

'OKAY, IM AT THE FUCKING CLUB, YOU'RE LUCKY IM A GOOD FRIEND.'

 

'Oh shit, cool.'

 

'THIS DJ FUCKING SUCKS, SO CAN YOU TELL ME IF YOU INVITED SOMEONE OTHER THAN ME AND THAT OTHER DOUCHEBAG YOU KNOW?'

 

'Well, I invited Rose, so i can confirm that Kanaya is there too, so maybe go find her, or maybe you can bump butts with the one and only Egbert and totally engage in some hot homo makeouts.'

 

'GO FUCK YOURSELF, I DONT EVEN KNOW WHO THIS 'EGBERT' EVEN IS, AND I'D RATHER TALK TO SOMEONE I KNOW.'

 

'Dude, can you even tell the difference between being sarcastic and being serious.'

 

'FUCK YOU.'

 

'Maybe later, i gotta go set up'

'Good luck finding kanaya or some shit'

 

He sighs, turning off his phone and putting it into the pocket of his jacket. He moves away from the wall of the club to view the room. He can spot some kids making out on a couch, people dancing and enjoying the surprisingly shitty music, and many people just talking about whatever. Karkat then turns his eyes back to the couch, and notes the kids that were making out have moved to someplace elsewhere. You think of going to buy a drink,

But then you see him.

A young, lanky man, probably in his early twenties, about twenty-two if he had to guess, with multiple freckles going across his caramel skin, glasses in front of his ocean blue eyes. His ebony hair in a mess of cow licks, which really suited him.

This man.

Is the man of karkat's DREAMS.

 

But then all of this was shattered when he saw a blonde woman that had cerulean highlights, come up to him and kiss him.  
KISS HIM.his stomach drops to the fucking floor. He's dating someone, specifically a GIRL. He could likeboth, but he knew he could never end up with a guy like him. At least, that was what he believed until the girl turns around. He cannot BELIEVE who it was.

The infamous VRISKA SERKET, who was notoriously known in his family for dating Terezi pyrope, his step-sister, on-and-off. He instantly took out his phone and shot a text to Terezi.

'HEY TEREZI, ARE YOU DATING VRISKA AT THE MOMENT?'

 

'W3'V3 B33N D4T1NG FOR TH3 P4ST F3W MONTHS SO F4R, WHY DO YOU 4SK?'

 

'I THINK I JUST SAW VRISKA KISSING SOMEONE, MOST POSSIBLY HER BOYFRIEND.'

 

'W41T, WH4T?!?'

 

'HE'S A HOT MOTHERFUCKER, THAT'S FOR SURE.'

 

'YOU'R3 S3R1OUSLY GO1NG TO4 COMPL1M3NT 4 SUSP3CT OF 4DULT3RY?'

 

'TEREZI, YOU FUCKING DUMBASS, VRISKA IS NOT YOUR WIFE, AND I KNOW THAT YOU ARE STILL A FUCKING VIRGIN'

 

'SHUT TH3 FUCK UP, HOW WOULD YOU KNOW >:['

 

'YOU WOULD HAVE TOTALLY BOASTED ABOUT IT,'

'WELL VRISKA CERTAINLY WOULD'

'HOLD ON ONE FUCKING SECOND, SHE'S DOING SOMETHING'

 

he looks up from his phone, seeing someone with a familiar outfit talking with the spider bitch, but her face is being blocked from his line of sight by some douchebag. fuck that asshole. He can still understand the conversation they're having, so he decides to record the conversation for some proof of this bitch being a fucking cheater

"so, what is a fine young woman like you doing here?" Vriska asks seemingly curious

"well, i am here for my girlfriends brother. He is a pretty good dj, actually," she explains in a soft tone, one that was very familiar to the man.

"man, you could've at least led me on ,that would've been fun! but just friends will do. i'm vriska Serket, what's yours?" she asked in a partially annoyed tone, giving out her hand

"oh," the young girl said in familiarity "my girlfriend has mentioned you to me. something about... having a boyfriend?" she guesses. Vriska seems frozen in lace about this.

"oh." she grimaced

"well, that was a sure fire way of hitting on me, but i guess i can tell you my name. it is Kanaya Maryam," when he heard who he was looking for he got excited, but he still continued to record the video.  
the two girls sat in silence for a little bit until Vriska spotted her boyfriend

"Ah! speak of the devil, there he is! well, nice meeting you, Maryam," and with that she leaves.

"what a fucking bitch," he states, and he stops recording, and sends the video to his step-sister.

'LOOK AT THIS FUCKING BULLSHIT'

he waits for a minute or two, guessing she's watching the video. and then he gets a response.

 

'OH MY GOD >:0 TH4T B1TCH!!!!'

 

'YEAH, THAT'S WHAT I SAID.'

 

'W3LL TH4T'S S3R1OUSLY FUCK3D UP.'

 

'OF FUCKING COURSE IT IS.'

 

'SO, K4N4Y4'S TH3R3 TOO?'

 

'YEAH, SHE'S WITH ROSE, OF COURSE SHE WOULD GO.'

'SO, ARE YOU OK?'

 

'W3LL, 1 M34N, 1 GU3SS >:\',

'1 W4S 4LR34DY SUSP3CT1NG H3R TO B3 CH34T1NG ON M3'

'BUT 1T'S NOT 4S B4D 4S 1 THOUGHT 1T WOULD F33L.'

'W3 JUST DONT H1T 1T OFF 4S W3LL 4S W3 US3D TO 1 GU3SS.'

 

'ALRIGHT, JUST MAKE SURE TO CONFRONT HER LATER ABOUT IT I GUESS? IM GONNA GO TALK TO KANAYA NOW, I THINK I MIGHT JUST TELL THE HOT MOTHER FUCKER THAT HE'S BEING CHEATED ON AFTERWARDS.'

'LATER'

 

he puts up his phone for the second time, and walks up to Kanaya, a green eyed, brunette, light-skinned girl who has a very good taste in fashion.

"I hope its okay that i recorded you.

"no, it's okay, i knew you were there, and what you were doing, it was very nice of you to do that for your step sister" she smiles warmly and brings you into an warm embrace

"i still can't believe she's never even fucking heard of you from terezi" the young man says. the Maryam's are like the vantas-pyrope psychiatrists for the entire family. they help them with almost any feelings-related shit they have. and they do it, FOR FREE. its because of some weird ancient 'contract' between the vantas' and the Maryams that give them some weird bond between eachother, or that's what his family thinks. Karkat thinks that is some full on fucking bullshit. But does that stop him from thinking about all this ancestor bullshit? fuck no, he wouldn't be thinking about it if his family didn't shove that shit down his fucking throat to the point that it's first thing that comes to mind every time he looks at any of the maryams. Karkat totally thinks his family is full of fucking idiots, but he digresses. moving on.

 

"I can't either. but i've certainly known about this Vriska and her two partners for awhile, just not enough to actually care about it. i thought that she both dated on and off and she just goes between them each time one or the other breaks up"

"but that's obviously not the situation, sadly,"

"Of course, they've been dating for about a full year straight"

"so, what the fuck is that guy's name anyways?"

"oh yes, i think if i remember correctly, his name is john egbert,"

"oh my fucking god. I CANT FUCKING BELIEVE THIS SHIT!!!!!!" he yells in disbelief. he takes out his phone to shoot another text to someone

'STRIDER'

 

'sup'

 

'WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME'

'THAT EGBERT IS THE HOTTEST PIECE OF ASS IN THIS ROOM!?!'

 

'i know right'

 

'LIKE GOD DAMN'

'ALSO HIS GIRLFRIEND IS CHEATING BITCH'

 

'oh wow what'

 

'HIS GIRLFRIEND IS DATING MY FUCKING STEP SISTER. CHEATING BITCH.'

 

'Oh SNAP that's 50 shades of fucked up'

 

'I KNOW RIGHT'

 

'so are you gonna sweep him off his oblivious feet and fly his hetero ass straight through the "no homo no mo" tunnel'

 

'OF FUCKING COURSE I AM. THAT ASSHOLE IS TOO HOT FOR HIS OWN GOOD'

 

'of course he is'

 

'PEACE OUT ASSHOLE'

 

'yeah yeah. good luck with makin out with egbert'

he looks to see that john egbert has been sitting on the couch texting someone.

"i wonder who he's texting" he says aloud

"actually, he's texting me," a young, purple eyed, white, blonde girl says with a grim grin on her face. that's when karkat completely freaks the fuck out

"OH SUCK A FUCKING DICK ROSE, YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A FUCKING HEART ATTACK, JESUS CHRIST," he yells, and the young girl chuckles lightly

"why would i do that when im a full on lesbian?" she asks rhetorically.

"fuck you," he says in annoyance

"so i see that you've met egbert."  
his face turns to a nice shade of red

"not exactly" he says, "i think i should inform him of the fact that he's being fucking cheated on"

"ah yes, that. maybe you can help him enjoy himself more, since apparently his "girlfriend " is being really bitchy right now, but she just left to go to the bathroom, so now's your chance!" she's says excitedly. and then a familiar albino male comes up onto the stage and takes the mic

"sup, how are all you fuckers doing tonight?" the crowd roars with claps and yells out to a certain strider. "im dj Strider and you better have readied your asses for this sick remix im a about to drop like its 100 fucking degrees" the crowd roars out even more. " i dedicate this remix to all those assholes who like to text me right before my show," he takes a glance at Karkats general direction, "so without further fucking ado, LET'S GET THIS SHIT ROLLING!" dave starts to play a very subtle tune  
e  
"Well?" Rose asked, " go on!" Rose pushes Karkat over near to the couch and he completely trips over and falls right next to John Egbert

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT ROSE!!" He yells.

"Oh! You know Rose?" john asks innocently. his face lit up in optomism

"yeah, i met her through Kanaya," he says casually.

"ohhhh! so you're here for Dave too?"

"no fucking shit, sherlock" he rolls his eyes and looks back to john "All I've heard about you is that your last name is Egbert, so i think i have the right to at least know to your first name,"

"haha, yeah," john says "it's John, what about yours?"

"my name's Karkat Vantas, nice to fucking meet you," he introduces himself.  
"ok , well i hope this wont sound weird, but, you have a girlfriend, right?"

"yup!" he says cheerfully.

"do you love her?" he asks seriously

"well," he says, in thought. "i dont know, really. it's kind of weird,"

"well just stay sitting, i guess , cause i'm not sure your gonna like this news."

"okay, what is this news, that i wont like?"

"um... your girlfriend, Vriska Serket... has been cheating on you with my step sister,"

"wait , WHAT?" johns face was filled with shock. "for how long?"

"um,they've known eachother for years, and i think they first started dating ever was like, 8 months ago or something like that,they've been dating on and off, but right now they've been together for about two months straight now," he explains.

"oh,huh." john sits there, straight faced, and quiet. " i thought i'd be WAY more sad about this, but im really not," he laughs awkwardly. " welp, guess who has two thumbs and is gonna go break up with his girlfriend? this guy!" he smiles, pointing his thumbs at himself. "... i'll... go do that, yeah" points thumbs the other way, and then taking out his phone to text Vriska. he waits a few minutes for her to answer, but it seems like she doesn't "weird, she's not answering, well, i'll go find her myself, yeah, haha, promise to wait for me?" he asks Karkat

"oh, sure i'll wait, go ahead." he answers, and there he goes, off to break up with Vriska. He doesn't go too far, to find Vriska making out with some other girl, and Karkat can tell that he's extremely angry about it. he starts yelling about something about being a bitch, but karkat can't really tell because he's far enough away that he can't hear what he's saying, but it's obvious he saying stuff about her cheating on him, and all this other bullshit, and that he's breaking up with her because of it, and then he storms off, and Vriska continues to make out with the other girl.  
John walks back up to the couch, and he sits down and brings up his knees to his face, clearly looking distraught.

"what a fucking bitch, am i right?"

"yeah... why did i even ask her out in the first place, jeez..." John says, his voice fairly quiet. he wipes his eyes, and looks out to the dance floor and spaces out listening to the music Dave is playing

"Do you need a hug?" he asks lightly.

"yeah... i really want one," he says in whisper,and Karkat brings John into a warm embrace, John holds onto him with a tight grip on Karkat.

"anyone is a bitch when they utterly fucking cheat on you," karkat rubs johns back while John leans on his shoulder.  
"hey, i think there's a nearby club somewhere, after Dave does his awesome gig, wanna go and ditch that bitch?"

"that sounds like so much fun!" he laughs "but who's car are we taking?"

"i took an uber here, so we can get there by your car, and we can get revenge on that bitch because she just lost her ride home" he chuckles lightly.

"yes that sounds so awesome and so much of a revenge plan that i am so into it!" he moves out of the hug and he gave a smile that made karkat's stomach do a flip.

"so.. do you wanna go dance?" karkat asks. he nods, and Karkat takes John by the hand and takes him out to the dancefloor to enjoy the music Dave is playing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'hey Vantas, what club are you going to, we're totally coming with'

 

'OH, WELL ITS LIKE THE CLUB A FEW STREETS DOWN FROM THIS ONE, I THINK IT WAS LIKE "CLUB PROSPIT" OR SOMETHING?'

 

'club Prospit? dude, that is such an awesome club, of course we're going with you guys, and also i wanna be there for best bro.'

 

'WE'LL SEE YOU GUYS THERE, THEN,'

 

'also, i totally ship you two'

'but yeah, see you there'

 

'WAIT WHAT?'


	2. ENTER NAME:JOHN EGBERT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUST READ IT

Skaia was a very popular place during the night. many people come and go for so many reasons. It's called "The city of Chance" for a reason. some people are up for their luck, but John certainly seemed to have all of it. He has gone far in his life,for a 22 year old, but he certainly hasn't gone very far for his love life. he has only dated one girl in his entire life, and that girl cheated on him, as everyone knows. he looks out at the road and glances briefly at the sidewalk, and sees people enjoying themselves, enjoying it with their lovers. he sighs and looks back to the road, looking for a certain club that goes by the name of prospit. He thinks about his relationship with Vriska just to get his head around things. They had the perfect relationship, at least that's what he thought.

they barely ever had fights, and it seemed like she liked him. but he guesses he was totally wrong, in the long run.

"i guess you're wondering, 'why?' right?" a voice chimes in, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"um...yeah, i guess"he says quietly

"Vriska is the kind of person who likes to be 'extreme' in her relationships," Karkat explains "even sometimes, a little TOO extreme..."

"what?"

"She dated this guy named Tavros, and he was hospitalized because of her,"

"woah. she's never mentioned anything like that," he shrugs to himself, looking out to the road.

"probably because she keeps all her extreme memories with Terezi," he continues," They fight all the time, they go out on some really fucked up adventures, and sometimes, they even fucking rob people, just for fun,"

"oh, that's pretty fucked up right there," he says nonchalantly. he spots a building with a neon sign on the front saying "club Prospit" he turns into the parking lot and parks. He gets out of his car and stares at the club. He sighs lightly

"yeah, it really is. I keep telling her to break up with her, but she keeps on going back. Maybe this time, it'll be for good." karkat says, also getting out of the car, staring at the road, and then at his phone "they should be here any second now..." then, two cars entered the lot and parked next to them, and the front passenger seat door of one car opens and a girl with black hair, rounded glasses, and a fairly fancy dress, runs and jumps into John's arms for a hug. 

"John!!! I heard about what happened! I just KNEW she was hiding something!!" The girl says, and then karkat notices that john and this girl look slightly alike, except that he finds john extremely attractive, and this girl, cute.  
The girl turns to Karkat, and looks at him thoughtfully.

"OH! You're Karkat, right?" The girl says, bringing her hand out,  
"Im Jade Harley! John's sister," she introduces, Karkat taking Jade's hand and shaking it. He remembers working on a biology project with some girl by the name of Jade Harley, while he was in college, they were in different places at that time, so he never saw her face.

"Oh, i think i might have talked to you before!" He responds, "i think we worked together on a project about frogs, right?"

"I remember that! That was my favorite one!" She giggles gleefully.

"So what are you doing now?"

"Well, I actually decided i'd get a career in oneirology, which is the study of dreams, since some people don't know, for some reason!" She stares right at john.

"Oh that's pretty cool," he plainly says.

" 'sup egbert, how you holdin' up, man?" Dave says to John, getting out of his car, and walking to john. "Also, on a scale of one to ten, how would you rate my show?" He smirks.

"I would rate it a ten, and I'm actually pretty good right now!" He smiles widely, and looks to Kanaya and rose stepping out of the other car, and he waves them over to their small group.  
"we should probably go inside now," Karkat blatantly states, while greeting Rose and Kanaya with a wave. The six of them walk into Club Prospit, and are greeted with vibrant colors that ranged from a citrine to a sky blue. All of the walls had this painting of what looks like a city of gold, seemingly painted by an extremely talented artist. there was a part of the painting that had a giant chain, that was latched onto the city and extended to something off from the city itself. The floor and ceiling is also themed this way, too. There was a bar on the side, and a decent Dj is playing in the back. There's a lounge on the perimeter, if anyone got tired of dancing or are just hanging out. Dave and Jade move from the group to go dance, and Rose and Kanaya go to the bar to get some drinks. He looks straight at Karkat, and he stares back at him.

"So...um," He looks away, scratching his head, awkwardly

"How are you holding up?" Karkat asks, curiously,

"Oh, well, i'm pretty okay, I guess," he shrugs. A silence creeps up onto their conversation. He takes this moment to get a good look at karkat. His hair is unkempt, like a lion's mane, and his face was... pretty attractive. John blushed at this thought of his brand new friend. He only just met him! And he thought... GETTING OFF-TOPIC ABORT ABORT  
"Um... H-Hey! I think i know the original song! but i really can't remember the name... do you know?" He asks, his mind racing to break the awkward silence.  
"Oh, yeah, i think its..." Karkat stops to listen to the remix the dj was playing, "we found love, by rhianna," he looks back to him with a shocked look "wow, you can't recognize the amazing voice of rhianna? I am offended" he says sarcastically

"I never cease to amaze myself with what I dont know" he laughs, "wanna go sit down and talk? We're kinda blocking the entrance," John suggests, looking to the lounge, and back to karkat.

"Welp, why the fuck not? lets go," he walks over to a booth and sits down in it, and John follows him. 

Rose sees them in said booth, and told Kanaya something along the lines of "hold on, let me do something real quick" and starts to walk towards them.  
"Hey guys, we're buying some drinks, do you want anything?"

"Daiquiris are always good !" John says

"Rum and coke sounds good, but i'm probably gonna try and not to drink TOO fucking much, so i'd like some water too,"

"Alright, I'll go get those for you. I'll be buying the drinks this time, so no need to be looking through your wallets for money!" She laughs, and walks back to Kanaya. He looks back to Karkat and tries to think of something to talk about.

"So, what's your family like?"

"Dysfunctional," he responds with lightning speed, " how about yours?"

"Yeah, mine's kinda... weird," he says lightly, as if he couldn't find a better word.

"How so?" karkat continues on, curious

"Well, a year after i was born, my mom just kind of...disappeared! They never found out if she was dead, kidnapped, or if she just plain abandoned us." He shrugged "My nana kinda managed to act as a mother to me until she died from some strange incident. I hardly even remember her," he stops for a second,"woops, i was rambling, sorry about that!"

"Its okay, I like to listen sometimes" he gives john a sincere smile that felt like he was asking him to continue on

"Well, right now, my dad isn't really strange, except for his weird obsession with baking cakes and his 'harlequins', as my dad forced me to call them,"

"What a weird fucking combination,"

"I know right?" He laughs. With their small talk closing to a comfortable silence, Rose and Kanaya decide that at this moment, they should just hang out with them and drink there.

"here are your guys' drinks. mind if we sit here?" Rose asks, giving them their drinks

"of course!"

"its not like you were interrupting anything, so yeah, sit all the fuck you want"  
Karkat says, scooting over so Kanaya and rose could sit

"We haven't formally met, im rose, nice to meet you Karkat" she extends her hand out to karkat, and he takes it

"yeah, nice to officially meet you" he lets go of her hand, and he and kanaya make some small talk. John decides to take this moment to continue taking in his features. His skin reminded him of snow white, and his eyes were breathtaking. he thought Vriska was pretty, but with karkat, he can find every single part of his face mentally attractive, and even write an essay on why each feature was handsome and holy shit this is so gay. His face started to heat up so he decided to take a sip from his daiquiri,a LONG sip, Rose looked down to her phone and starts to text someone. that was when he got a text. It's from Rose

 

'not a homosexual?'

'THAT WAS ONE TIME, ROSE, ONE TIME!!!!!'

'ok, just give me all of those deep thoughts of yours that i yearn to have'

'hes just so'

'go on'

'ATTRACTIVE????'

'yes? what else?'

'he's shouty mcloudpants at the start, but he's actually really caring and i think that is so... adorable of him?? help i am having thoughts that i have never had about anyone before'

'not even Vriska?'

'not'

'even'

'vriska.'

'now thats a surprise.'

'i thought what i felt for Vriska was actual romance??!! but this? this is ten times more than what i felt for vriska when we even STARTED dating'

'hm'

'is this what love is? :O'

'you're 22 years old and have never had a real crush on anyone until now? that is quite sad, to be honest'

'hey! >:B its just none of the people where i lived weren't really nice, and they weren't as good-looking as him???'

'what me and dave see karkat as is a pretty normal looking dude'

'but you guys are DATING people!!!!'

'hey, maybe instead of just sipping on your daiquiri and texting the person across from you, maybe you should engage conversation with Karkat instead? he's been staring at you for a little while'

'okay, i'll try'

his heart was pounding to even just look at him, so how was he going to actually talk to HIM? He decides to look at his phone one last time to see the time.

10:30

 

 

this is going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for making it so late!!! i just got caught up in a BUNCH of stuff!!!
> 
> i totally was just fucking around with my friends on terraria
> 
> BUT NO MATTER!!! I'LL TRY TO GET THE NEXT ONE OUT SOON!!!!!!


	3. Midnight Makeouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> *not actually at 12:00 AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHHAHAHAHAH MAKEOUT SESSIONS ENSUE

5:00 AM

John Egbert and Karkat Vantas were both drunk, more so Karkat, and separated from everyone else. They went different ways as soon as they left club derse. They both don't know where the others were, probably at home sleeping, or some shit, and they were at one of skaia's parks. John checks his phone to then realize that his phone is dead.    
     "Hey, Karkat?" He sighs

     "What?" Karkat slurs, almost tripping, but John catches him. 

      "Trouble walking?" He chuckles, he sets his arm around Karkat's waist to support him, "anyways, do you know   
If your phone is still on?"

    "Um..." he trails off,the alcohol clouding  his thoughts,"nope, let me check," he says digging in his pocket, to find his phone, and fortunately, still alive, at 30%

"Let me call Dave, he might be still awake," he states, karkat giving him his phone. The look in his eyes was something of... longing? 

"Good thing you have his number, I totally don't remember it," he goes through Karkat's contacts, seeing a girl with  orange hair, and a flip at the end. She's pale, but not as pale as Karkat, and she also had these red glasses, as if they came right out of an anime. She was smiling deviously in the small picture, but he just continued to scroll, until he ended up to a person nicknamed "DJ DOUCHE STICK" A.K.A. Dave. The only way he knows its Dave is that his picture was an old selfie of his, which is the same one he has on his phone.  
"Great nickname for dave, Karkat," he compliments Karkat for his creativity 

     "Thanks, it was the easiest fucking nickname to ever make" he chuckles roughly and he then,Suddenly, he starts to cough wildly, with no real rhyme or reason. The cough could shake the entire earth awake, if it was played all throughout the world. This cough shakes him so much that Karkat trips over himself,and inevitably, John does too. Luckily, there was a strong burly tree to catch Karkat's fall. But, sadly for John, and quite fortunate for Karkat, he falls right onto Karkat.  
"Fuck, I didn't think it would hurt so much to have someone fall on you," Karkat grimaces. As soon as he locks eyes on John, he could see his face turning scarlet red, as John's thoughts were going a mile a second. 

     "OH GOSH, IM SO SORRY!" He shouts, trying to get off of him, but he's stopped by Karkat's smaller hands on his shoulder. 

     "Nah, it's ok, you're really warm, you don't have to get off me" Karkat calmly protests.

    "Oh my gosh this is really embarrassing" John mumbles, with his hands in his ever-reddening face.

    "Ugh, just call Dave already,"

     "O-okay," He stumbles, getting Karkats phone and going to Dave contact,pressing the call symbol, as Dave's phone started to ring, on the third ring, it had finally picked up.

     "God damn Karkat, what is it, its like 5 in the morning, I was in this great jam session until you called me," 

     "It's John, Karkat is too drunk to even fucking call you, and you are the only one who can pick us up at this fucking park, fuck, i don't even know the god damn name of this hecking park-"

 

"Woah, watch your fucking language,John, heck is the most vulgar word in the dictionary" 

    "Shut the fuck up, Dave, oh my god," 

"You know, this is the first time i've heard you use fuck this much in just a few seconds of conversation, you really are drunk," he laughs mockingly, "anyways, sure, i'll pick you guys up, just give me the place and i'll figure it out,"

     "What park are we at again?" He questions curiously to Karkat, wondering exactly where they were. There were only four parks in Skaia , but he wasn't paying attention when they stumbled into the park some thirty minutes ago. Karkat tries to look up at the tree that his back was laying on, and John is confused as to what is going on.

"What are you doing?" 

"Well, you can tell which park you're at just by looking at the trees. If there are dead trees, you're in heat and clockwork. If they're white spruces, you're in frost and frogs. And-" 

 

"Just fucking tell me where we are"

 

"We're in the Park of Light and Rain, jesus fuck," he huffs in annoyance 

"Thanks. Yeah, light and rain,"

"Alright then John, see you there, bye," Dave hangs up, while John just blankly stares at Karkat and slowly hands the phone over to him. Karkat just casually takes his phone back

 

"Thanks for letting me use your phone Karkat," he mumbles, his face reddening, remembering the position he and Karkat were in. Before he could even assess the situation, Karkat grabbed John by the shoulders, and brought him into a whole-hearted hug. It was so out of the blue, and strangely warm...? Fuck it, it was very, very, VERY GAY.

"U-um, K-Karkat?" He questions with utter embarrassment 

"Shut up, you're really really warm, and i feel cold,"

"You are too drunk for this, oh my god,"

     "I said shut up" 

      "Make me" John unconsciously flirts 

     "Okay," Karkat smirks as he comes closer to John. John didn't realize what he was doing until their noses met, but even then, he didn't move back. He wanted this.

He wanted to be kissed by Karkat.

He  
Is  
So  
Gay!!

 

Even when he could feel Karkats breath, they still hadn't met lips yet. The tension was nearly killing him! Finally, John and karkat's lips had touched.just like an avalanche, he instantly kissed back,John grabbing at Karkat's jacket, trying to get closer to him, as they kissed harder, still wanting more from eachother. Karkat held onto John's face, not want to let him go. As he held, he let his tongue lead into John's mouth, and explores the crevice of his mouth. John whines with pleasure, as their tongues meet, both holding each other with such delicacy, and karkat holding john to keep him steady. It was the entire embodiement of love. They parted, both panting, as they were both out of breath from their make out session. John suddenly realized what he just did.

 

He just made out with drunk Karkat, A BOY. 

It's confirmed, he is so gay

 

"H-holy shit" John pants, staring into Karkat's red, handsome eyes,  
"You have amazing eyes,"

"Huh?" 

"And I've found you attractive ever since i saw you," he flatters Karkat. 

"T-thanks," he blushes deeply, until he hears someone walking up to them, unexpectedly. Karkat jumps, adrenaline running through him, scared he'll get arrested, since they were technically trespassing. Instead of running, he holds onto John tightly, slightly shaking 

"Woah! Karkat? Are you ok?" 

He doesn't respond, so instead, he holds Karkat back, trying to comfort him.

 

"Sup you homos, it's time to go home," he walks up to them, walking in on him and Karkat holding eachother Dave freezes, just to say " wow, i wasn't actually expecting you two to actually hook up hahaha,"

"GOD DAMMIT DAVE I SERIOUSLY THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA GET ARRESTED," 

"Come on already you homos, get up, you two are going home," 

 

"Ok, ok, give us a minute, Dave,"

"Okay, i'll wait," he waves at the two, and walks off to somewhere else. They stare at each other with real 

"You do realize that the parks are open 24/7?" John noted

 

"I get paranoid when im drunk, fuck off," his face reddens 

"So, are we...?"

" sure," he smiles widely

"You're really cute when you smile," john gives karkat a quick peck on the cheek, gets off him, and helps Karkat up, still holding hands, he asks " do you want sleep at my place?" He then winks at Karkat, and he blushes 

   "Whatever, lets go," as he drags John off to where he thought he saw Dave walk off to, only almost tripping over himself , only to catch him once again 

     "You're still drunk, you fucking dumbass," 

     "You are too,"

     "Not as much as you"

 

    They laugh together and start to walk off into the distance.

 

     This, was the start of a lovely relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i might do a small sort of epilogue? But i might not, depends, on your feedback


End file.
